Klaus and Caroline Love Story
by 1998baby
Summary: Caroline is always the good friend who is always supportive to her friends. But what happens when she thinks she might feel something for Klaus? Will her friends be just as supportive as she is? And most of all, does Klaus share her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, but I hope you like my story!

Klaus And Caroline Love Story

Rated T for mild language

All In Caroline's POV

Chapter 1- Wake Up Call

I woke up this morning to a raging hangover, like the past five days this week. I was out all night getting drunk to block away my misery of Tyler. He gave Matt the deed to his house and he told me he wasn't coming back. I feel like my heart was broken in two. I slowly got out of bed. Every move hurt me worse then before. I was making the trip down the stairs when the doorbell rang. I had a window on the side of the door so I could see it was Bonnie.

I opened the door and said "Hey Bonnie."

She smiled and walked past me and into the kitchen. I follwed behind her and started rummaging through the fridge while she made her way to the kitchen table. After a few moments of silence she spoke up.

"Caroline, I know you are upset about Tyler, but you can't drink yourself into oblivion! You are a beautiful girl, and being miserable like this isn't helping! You know we are all worried about you and your mom is going out of her mind right now! She doesn't know what to do! She actually came to Stefan and Damon for help! Please Caroline, you're not the only one who is hurt here! I miss my bestfriend! So today, to get you out of this funk, we are going shopping and having a sleepover!" Bonnie finished with a smile.

I knew I couldn't deny her offer so I offered a quick smile and said "Give me thrity minutes to get ready Ms. Pushy." Bonnie smiled and ran upstairs to pick out my outfit. Damn she is so perky, I laughed to myself.

Three hours later, we have four stores down, and I already spent four hundred dollars. Bonnie thought aloud "Its better to be shopping yourself into oblivion instead of drinking." She thinks she is so funny!

We were sitting in a cafe inside our mall when someone pulled out a chair and sat down. You wouldn't belive who it was!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, but I hope you like my story!

Klaus And Caroline

All In Caroline's POV

Chapter 2- New Beginnings

Klaus pulls out the empty chair and smiles while saying "Hello Love."

I sneer at him and turn my attention back to Bonnie who is shell shocked. "Bonnie lets go" I demand to her. She silently agrees and starts gathering her items.

Klaus then speaks up, "Might I ask where WE are going?"

"WE are going nowhere. Bonnie and I are going shopping. I honestly don't care what you do as long as it doesn't involve me." I reply to him in a angry tone "By the way, how did you know we were here? Stalking me again!?"

Klaus looks at me, never once dropping his smile "Love" he starts "I wanted to stay home and paint, but then Rebekah had a fit and made me drive her to the mall. I walked through the doors, and spotted you. If i was stalking you, and I say this by the amount of your purchases, I would have been here earlier!"

I get up and start walking away with Bonnie, my face red with anger. Bonnie keeps sending me sideway glances. We get to the door of the cafe and hear Klaus shot "Nice chatting with you Caroline!"

I rush Bonnie to the exit of the mall and to my car. We hop in and start to drive away. I guess Bonnie couldn't hold it in anymore so she asked in a sweet calming voice "Caroline, why were you so mean to Klaus before?"

I exhaled slowly, not even realizing I was holding my breath. I slowly explain my confrontation with Klaus earlier this week. "When Tyler sent me that note, I fell apart. I walked home trying to process all the information i gathered and a car drove by me. I thought it was some stranger but they quickly slammed on the brakes when they saw me. It just so happened to be Klaus! I tried ignoring him when he called my name, but after a minute of me ignoring him, he just got out of the car and hoisted me over his shoulder and placed me in the car. I was just so out of it Bonnie, I was crying and sobbing so loudly. I just sat there, didn't even put up a fight. If it was a stranger I probably wouldn't have put up a fight! So he began trying to calm me. I have to be totally stupid to say this, but he was so caring at that moment Bonnie. I felt like he would be someone I could trust, you know? Well when I finally stopped crying and started breathing normally again, he asked me what happened."

_"Love you can tell me what happened. Did someone hurt you? I swear to god I will kill them!" Klaus said sounding so frustrated and intimidating._

_"Klaus calm down. It s is just I received some news that I was not expecting." I replied._

_"Caroline, whatever news you got must have been terrible for you to be acting like this. Tell me and maybe I can help you."_

_"NO! IT S ALL YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED! TYLER WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT ME IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THREATEN HIM! I AM GOING TO LOSE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE BECAUSE YOU WANT REVENGE! WELL GO TO HELL BECAUSE I CAN T EVEN STAND TO LOOK AT YOU ANYMORE! LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN!" I shouted at him._

I jumped out of the car and ran straight into the woods and didn't look back, didn't listen to see if he was calling me just ran! I finished my story with unshed tears in my eyes.

Bonnie ran right up to me and gave me the biggest hug possible. "Caroline, it s okay to be angry. I just feel like you might be looking to much on the dark side, imagining the worst thing possible. Maybe Klaus did you a favor. You can t deny they re are no feelings between you to. Maybe Tyler leaving is a good way to find out if you and Klaus are meant to be!"

I pulled back from her arms and looked at her like she had a second head. "Okay, whoever the hell is in Bonnie s body better get the hell out!"

Bonnie just sighed heavily "Caroline, stop being childish, It s me and I can prove it! For your fifth birthday, you ate so much cake that when we had a sleepover later that night you threw up in my bag of clothes my mom packed me!" After Bonnie finished her story we were doubling over with laughter. The doorbell suddenly rang and I had a weird feeling I knew who it would be. I stood up and walked to the door. At the door was none other than Klaus himself.

Bonnie felt that was her cue to leave. "Hey Car, we will have a sleepover another night. I forgot I have other plans with... um... Matt! Yes I have plans with Matt so I gotta go! Bye Klaus, Bye Caroline!" She finished and literally ran out the door. I felt like I was just a puppy abandoned on the side of the road! She will pay for this!

Klaus silently looked me up and down, focusing on my legs. I looked down and realized I had my short shorts on and a tank top. I looked at him and noticed he was still staring. I grabbed his chin with my hand and lifted it so his eyes would be focused on mine. I then demanded "What on Earth are you doing here!?"

He looked at me then and I felt like he could look right through me with the intensity of his gaze. I felt like we were sharing such an intimate moment together, and I also felt like me and Tyler never had these moments together. I know it s crazy but all I wanted in this moment was for Klaus to kiss me As if on command Klaus suddenly snapped out of it and questioned me.

"Are you always going to be so cruel to me or are you going to shut up and kiss me like you want to?"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, but I hope you like my story!

Klaus And Caroline

All In Caroline's POV

Chapter 3- Just stop denying it

I looked at him in shock! Do I really want to kiss him. I didn t have a second to respond because then Klaus had his lips on mine. He gripped my hair in his hands and pushed me into the door. His lips were so soft and what surprised me the most is that I didn t want him to stop. He kissed me with such an urgency that it felt like I was his last oxygen source. I replied with the same urgency! I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. He pulled away for a slight second.

"Bedroom?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Down the hall, first door on your left." Once the words were out of my mouth, he quickly grabbed my mouth in a kiss again. I didn t even realize we were walking until I felt my bed underneath me. We made out with each other for a good ten minutes before and clothing came off. I slowly made my way down the buttons on his shirt, and when I got to the bottom, I peeled it off his shoulders. I mesmerized his chest with my hands, feeling his six-pack and nice arms.

He began peeling my shirt off but before he could finish, we heard a car door slam shut. I raced out from underneath him and looked out my window. It was my neighbor pulling into their driveway. I slowly turned back to face Klaus. His lips were slightly puffy from the force of our kissing. His chest had slight nail marks on them. But when I looked into his eyes I saw pure desire. His pupils were dilated and he was slightly panting.

"Klaus..." I began but never got to finish because he then started to talk.

"Caroline, I know what you are going to say, This was a mistake and it can never happen again , but Caroline, you know I have feelings for you, and I know you feel the same way. Please just give me a chance. Please!" He finished looking so vulnerable.

Then I remembered something. "Klaus I _don't_ feel the same way. I am so angry with you right now I could cry. I can t even believe I would kiss a person like you! You threatened to kill my boyfriend and that is unforgettable. You killed so many people and you don t even care! You hurt my friends and even me so much! Tell me, would you forgive me if it was you in my position?"

Then the most incredible thing happened. Klaus slowly walked up to me and said "Caroline, I know you blame me for Tyler running, but I never told him to run. If I was him, I would have stayed with you because that s what people in love do. They stick and fight to make things work. Please, give me a chance to show you that there is human in me. Let me take you out on a date. Anywhere you want to go, I ll take you there, I promise."

I Looked Klaus in the eye and slowly nodded my head.

I was going on a date with Klaus Mikaelson.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, but I hope you like my story!

Klaus And Caroline

All In Caroline's POV

Chapter 4- Date

I awoke this morning with a crazy woman smile on my face. I replayed last night in my head a few times.

_Klaus smile would have made you think he just saw the sun for the first time in ten years. He walked even closer to me and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "I'm taking you out tomorrow at twelve. Dress warm."_

_Caroline pouted and said "I thought it was my choice where we go?"_

_"Sorry love, but I already made plans for us. Don t worry, next time you can pick." He stated simply._

_"You're awfully cocky about that. What makes you think there will be a next time?" I questioned him._

_"Once you get a one date love, you ll be coming back for more." he said with a smile. He walked past me then backtracked and landed right in front of me. "Sweet dreams love." He placed a tender soft kiss on my lips and walked out to leave._

_"Bye Klaus" I replied with a small smile aimed at him as I watched him walk out._

I jumped out of bed seeping with excitement. It is so weird how fast you can go from hating someone to being excited for the next time you see them. I walked down stairs slowly and was met with a small jewelry box sitting on my counter. It had a small note card attached to it with the words '**Thanks for giving me a chance, Klaus**' . I slowly opened the box to find a pair of beautiful diamond stud earrings in it. I felt tears fill my eyes. No one has ever given me such a thoughtful gift like that before. I cleared my throat and got a cup of coffee. I grabbed the earrings after I was done with my coffee and made my way upstairs to pick out the perfect outfit for my date. I remember Klaus telling me to dress warmly so I chose an over sized sweater and a cute pair of jeans with a pair of combat boots. I brushed out my hair and applied a neutral look to my face and sprayed some lavender scented perfume on. It was only 11:30 so I felt like I could tidy up the house before Klaus got here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey guys, I see people are reading my story and that excites me but I wanted to know how I should do my next chapter.

a) Klaus doesn t show up for the date b) Klaus does show up and it is totally romantic

I don t know kinda torn between the two so someone give me some advice


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, but I hope you like my story!

Klaus And Caroline

All In Caroline's POV

Chapter 5- Devastation

It was exactly 4:09 and Klaus still hasn't shown up. I feel so foolish to even think someone like him would like me. He is such an asshole. I am not wasting anymore time waiting for him. I decide I am going to go to the club instead. Here we go again to nurse another broken heart. I change out of my sweater and jeans and into a short dress thats red that really does things for my cleavage. I put my high heels on and drive to the club. I sit at the club for an hour before some cute boy comes up to me. "Hey" he says "I'm Mathew" I smile shyly at him "Caroline" He looks at me shyly and asks "Wanna dance?"  
I giggle at his shyness and offer my hand "I would love to" I finish with a smile.  
We were on the dance floor for about 5 minutes grinding and everything, and he suddenly kissed me. He was a really good kisser. We were making out for awhile, on and off while still dancing, when he spoke again "Wanna get outta here Caroline?"  
I really didn't know what I wanted to do but I agreed anyway "sure".

We arrive at his place and he helps me out of the car and into his house. Did I mention it was huge. It is collasol and I can't stop staring at it. He whispers to me "Hey, it's only a house." he offers with a small smile. I nod my head and we begin the journey up his stairs.

When inside he slams me against the walls and starts kissing me with force. I respond with the same force. We tumble up his stair case into his bedroom where he wraps my legs aroung his hips and stalks to the bed. He gently lays me down and starts to undress me while I unbutten his shirt. He leaves me in only my red Bra and matching red panties. He sucks in a huge breath of air and smiles up at me. He starts removing his own clothing then, first his shirt then jeans and socks. When he is done he is left only in his boxers and I instently tug him foward. After that we slowly have sex and when we are finished we are covered in sweat and sated. He curls his arm around me and pulls me close while he kisses my forehead gently.

All I could think about was Klaus, and wishing it was us who just made love.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, but I hope you like my story!

Klaus And Caroline FanFiction

All In Caroline's POV

Chapter 6- Morning After

I wake up the next morning to find unfamiliar surroundings. Then it hits me like a train. I am laying in a bed with a strange man with no clothes on. How could I be anymore stupid! Shit! Okay what should I do now? I've never been the girl who has one-night stands. I open my eyes and try to turn to see if Mathew is awake. Turning slightly and looking up I see his eyes are still closed. Maybe I should sneak out? No! Caroline you are better than that! I slowly tap Mathew on the nose. He grumbles and slowly opens his eyes. "Hi" He says sleepily with a small smile on his face. "Hey" I reply. I start to get up and let the sheet fall from my body. I hear his intake of breath. I shimmy into my panties and put my bra on. Then I grab my dress and throw it on. I look at my phone and see I have 43 missed calls and 83 text messages. All. From. Klaus. I toss my phone in my bag and turn to Mathew who is watching me. I look around the room for my shoes but can't find them, oh well. I smile at Mathew and say "Well here is my phone number, and I had a really good time tonight, but I have work in 2 hours so I have to go. But hey, if you wanna hang out just call me." I finished with a smile and kissed his cheek. He grabbed my arm and looked into my eyes. "Look Caroline, I don't wanna be harsh, but I really am not looking for a relationship right now, just a friendship." He looks at me like I might blow my cap on him.  
Instead I just smile. I reply with "Good because I need a friend right now, not a boyfriend." I smile at him one more time before finishing with "So call me so we can hangout, as friends of course! Oh, and by the way, if you find my heels, that would be great. Bye Mathew." Then I walk out of the room and out the front door. I call a cab and tell them to take me to the club where I can pickup my car. An hour later and I am on my street about to pull into my driveway when I see Klaus pacing on my porch. I groan inwardly and hop out of the car. I slowly make my way to the steps and am met face to face with a steaming Klaus. He looks in my eyes and begins to shout.  
"WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? I HAVE BEEN HERE ALL FUCKING NIGHT WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME AND YOU DON'T! I WAS WORRIED SICK CAROLINE! WHERE WERE YOU?" He finally finishes. I huff and walk past him. "CAROLINE! ANSWER ME, WHERE WERE YOU!? I shut the door in his face and walk upstairs to my bedroom. I have work at the Mystic Grill today, so I have thrity minutes to shower, get dressed, and do my hair. I jump in the shower and I am not suprised when I here the bathroom door slammed open. I am a little suprised that I wasn't worried he might see me naked. In fact, I wanted him to see me naked. I calmly questioned "Klaus, how may I help you?" He groweled, yes groweled, and then spoke in a lower voice "I swear to fucking god Caroline if you don't tell me where you were I will come in that shower with you. I laughed and then said "Maybe I want you to come in." I then heard the rustle of clothing. .God. He was actually gunna come in the shower with me. The curtain slid open and behind me Klaus stepped in. I held my breath and he slowly turned me around and grabbed my chin so I was forced to look in his eyes. "Where. Were. You." It wasn't a question, it was a flat out demand. I tried hard to not focus on the fact that he was naked, but the fact that I am raging mad at him. "Where were you Klaus? I thought we had a 'date' yesterday? Huh no answers? Well go to hell Klaus because I am no ones toy. You understand me? I will not be played with anymore! I am done with the games. So if you would kindly get the hell out of my shower then that would be great." I stated then turned around and started to scrub the shampoo into my hair. He groaned then and turned me back around " Kol was staked yesterday. We needed to find who our enemy was. I'm sorry for missing our date trust me I am! But you know I would never skip out on you inless it was important. Love, please I'm sorry."  
I huffed and looked down at the ground. Then I slowly brought my gaze back to his and looked him in the eye. He was telling the truth, you could just tell. "Okay I believe you, but you better make it up to me. I'm not kidding!" I warned sternly, trying to have a serious face but ruined it with a smile. He smiles hugely then whispers in that sexy "Good because I don't think I can keep my hands off you much longer." He begins to kiss down my neck and touches my breasts. I hiss with pleasure. He then stops suddenly and pulls my head under the water and washes the remainder of my shampoo out. We step out of the shower and wrap ourselves in towels. I wander into my bedroom and then begin to get dressed. "Hey Caroline, whose Mattew and why in the fuck does he have your heels?"  
I think my heart just stopped beating. 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, but I hope you like my story!

Klaus And Caroline FanFiction

All In Caroline's POV

Chapter 7- Shoes

"Klaus.." I started feeling a little nervous. "What did you do last night Caroline? WHAT DID YOU DO!" He grabs my arms and shakes me a little. My teeth start to rattle and then I start to cry. I mean ugly tears crying. Klaus looked at me with shock across his face, then it turned to anger. " You slept with this Mathew man huh? Well Caroline, I don't know how I feel about this, but I suggest you telling me Mathews' address so I can go kill him!" He roared with finality.  
Caroline just fell to the ground. Klaus gave me one last look before speeding off in vampire speed into the bathroom. He raced out a minute later fully dressed and grabbed my phone. He was calling Mathew. NO! I rush up to Klaus and try to grab my phone, but Mathew already answered. SHIT!  
"Hey Caroline, you wouldn't believe where I found your heels." He chuckled on. Klaus turned his murderous glare on mine and said into the phone "Well where did Caroline leave her heels Mathew?"  
I heard Mathews intake of breath and he stuttered onto the line "Umm... who is this?"  
"This is Klaus, Caroline's EX-Boyfriend." Klaus stated.  
I Mumbled under my breath "Don't remember you asking me out Klaus."  
He heard it and slid his Glare to me. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL YOU WERE TAKIN CAROLINE!" "NO I WASN'T KLAUS!"  
Mathew cleared his throat on the line and directed are attention to him " Well Klaus, um.. can you give Caroline the phone please... It is a very urgent matter." Klaus threw the phone on the ground and started pacing the room.  
"Hey Mathew, sorry about him. He has not had a very good morning."  
"It's okay, so what do you want me to do with the shoes he says with an ackward laugh.  
"I'll come pick them up after I call out of work because 'someone' made me late."  
He laughs on the line "Okay Care, I'll see you soon"  
"Bye Mathew"  
"Bye Caroline"  
I hung up the phone and then went into my walk-in closet and picked out yesterdays sweater and jeans with the boots. I tuned to Klaus and said, "As much as I would love, and I mean LOVE, to stay and chat, Mathew awaits." I began walking out into the hallway, and once in the hallway, I used my vampire speed to get the hell out of my house before Klaus could catch me. I jumped in my car, slammed the door shut, then started the car. It felt amazing to escape an Original. Little did I know.

I arrived at Mathew's house in fifteen minutes. I opened my car door and walked up the steps but stop dead in my tracks. Klaus was standing there ringing the doorbell. "Shit Klaus, just leave."  
"NO. I'm going to kill this son of a bitch!" he groweled. With that I tackled him to the ground. I straddled him and restrained his arms down with mine. Right when I had him in place Mathew came outside. Klaus jumped out from underneath me using his super speed, and tackled Mathew to the ground. "KLAUS STOP!" I slammed into him and he fell over. I ripped a peice of the railing of then stabbed it through his heart. "Sorry" I said to him. He had nothing but anger in his eyes. I turned to find Mathew looking at me like I was crazy. "Let me explain to you what I am..." I said sounding down. 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, but I hope you like my story!

Klaus And Caroline FanFiction

All In Caroline's POV

Chapter 8- Explanations

I helped Mathew inside. We sat down on the couch and I noticed him trying to inch himself away from me. "Mathew, I'm a vampire."  
Mathew looked at me and said "Are you sure?"  
I Laughed out loud for that one. "Yes I'm sure. Wanna know the story?" He nodded eagerly. "Well I dated someone named Damon. He was a vampire and he always used to feed on me using compulsion. He would basically brain wash me into being his human blood bag and for sex. Well one day he nearly drained me of all my blood. So he gave me some of his blood to heal me quicker. While in the hospital after this incident a woman named Katherine came in and smothered me with a pillow. When you die with vampire blood in your system, you become a vampire. I don't kill people if that is what your thinking. No, I drink out of blood bags. So that is my story."  
Mathew nodded, taking it all in, then remembered something. "Then what does Klaus have to do with everything."  
I swallowed and began "They're five original vampires. Rebekah, Finn, Kol, Elijah, and lastly, Klaus. Klaus is over 1,000 years old. He is a hybrid which is a Vampire/Werewolf. My ex-boyfriend Tyler was a werewolf only. He hated to phase, because in order to phase you had to break every bone in your body." Mathew grimaced. "So, Klaus bit him and turned him into a hybrid. Tyler was then sired to Klaus. He felt he needed to be nice to Klaus because Klaus stopped him from having to phase. Tyler then broke his sire bond with Klaus. He then broke the sire bond on all the other hybrids too. Klaus wasn't to happy about it. So Klaus ran Tyler out of town. Made Tyler believe he had to break up with me. So Tyler did break up with me. Klaus then swooped in for the kill. It's no secret Klaus wants me, he says all the time that he 'fancies' me. But that is the story. Also I recommend we get out of here before Klaus wakes up." I grumbled out the last sentence. Mathew turned his shocked gaze on me. "So wait a minute, he isn't dead?"  
I huff in frustration "Nope, you can't kill Klaus without the stake that is made of the white oak tree."  
Mathew nods his head slowly. "Okay. I can't believe I'm saying this but I trust you so lets go." He finishes with a smile. I grab Mathews hand and rush him out of the door. I see Klaus slightly move so I pick the dagger up again and slam it back into his chest with such a force it gets stuck in the ground. "Okay, lets go."  
I hop in my car and Mathew follows.

Two hours later, Mathew and I are sitting in a bed together in a motel on the outskirts of town, watching TV. We order room service because quite frankly, I am starving. Mathew then questions "When do you think Klaus will wake up?" I shrug my shoulders at him, to focused on the TV to give him a legitimate answer.  
There is a knock on the door, so Mathew goes and opens it up. I hear a slam, and call over my shoulder "Mathew what did you break?"  
He calls back "Maybe all of my bones" in a suffocated voice. I look behind me and see Klaus attacking Mathew. 4 punches were in before i separated Klaus from Mathew. "KLAUS! STOP! PLEASE!" He looked me in the eyes and I saw absolutely the worst thing in his eyes. Betrayal.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, but I hope you like my story!

Klaus And Caroline FanFiction

All In Caroline's POV

Chapter 9- Betrayal

With that one moment of distraction I ripped Klaus off of Mathew. I pinned him against the wall and bit him on his neck hard, then snapped his neck. "Mathew quick, get something to restrain him."  
Mathew looks frantically around the room. "Like what Caroline? It's not like we are prepared to restrain a hybrid!" I groan and look around the room. "Um, Go grab my phone and call Damon."  
Mathew grabs my phone from my bag. "What's the password?"  
"0416" I reply hastily.  
Mathew dials Damon and the phone begins to ring. "Hey Barbie!" Damon shouts on the line.  
"Is this Damon?" Mathew asks.  
"Yes who is this and where is Caroline?" Damon said sounding on edge.  
"This is Mathew and Caroline is trying to restrain Klaus so she snapped his neck and bit him in the neck." Mathew said hesitantly.  
"Barbie, Ugh couldn't you do that with another vampire there?" Damon groaned. "Sorry Damon just come to the motel on route 57. Oh yeah and bring something to restrain him with." I reply.  
"On my way." He finishes with a groan and then hangs up the phone.  
"Okay Mathew we have ten minutes to deal with him before Damon will get here." I tell to Mathew.  
Klaus begins to move in my arms and sighs heavily. "He's gonna wake up and kill me isn't he?" Mathew screeches. "Not if I have anything to do with it." I shake Klaus awake a little bit. "Hey Klaus, I'm really sorry about this."  
He groans softly and says "Sorry about what?" in a hushed tone.  
"This" I say with finality and snap his neck again. "If you kill him to much will he die?" Mathew asks quietly. "No... I don't think so." I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed Klaus. "There was a knock on the door then. Mathew hesitantly opened it. "Are you Damon?"  
Damon slides by Mathew carrying a duffle bag that sounds like there is a million quarters inside. He drops the duffle bag on the ground and slides it open. He brings out a power drill and a metal plate looking thing and begins screwing it into the walls. He then brings chains out and hooks them into the clasp. He then grabs the handcuffs and slides them on Klaus' wrists. He locks them in place with a key and slips the key into his back pocket. "Thanks Damon, and can you take Mathew out to lunch or something? I have to talk to Klaus alone." I say sadly. Damon nods his head and grabs Mathew by the arm and pulls him out. "Mathew, we are going to go get drunk" Damon says before the door is shut. I giggle despite the situation. Klaus begins to stir again so I go and sit on the bed, out of his line of sight. I hear the chains begin rattling and Klaus begins panting. "CAROLINE!" he shouts.  
I hop of the bed and begin my slow walk to him. "Keep your head on Klaus." I say with a smile. "Unchain me now!" He says with a glare in his eyes. "If I unchain you Klaus, you would go off and try to kill Mathew. So the only thing I could do was restrain you and make you listen to me." I finish with a smug smile. "Talk then. Explain to me why I shouldn't kill this Mathew boy." He says with a growl in his voice. "Klaus, you know I have feelings for you, and I know you have feelings for me. I thought you played me yesterday. I thought you asked me out as a game. I was so upset. So I got drunk, and slept with Mathew. Mathew and I have not romantic interest for each other at all. We were just drowning our sorrows in alcohol. Please, I really want to go out with you. I will even admit it to my friends Klaus. I swear. Please! I know I messed up, but give me a chance!" I finished off. I didn't even care that I was begging him! I just really wanted to see how things would go.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, but I hope you like my story!

Klaus And Caroline FanFiction

All In Caroline's POV

Chapter 10-Forgiving and Forgeting... Please?

I looked Klaus strait in the eye, waiting for his answer. On the outside, I look cool and collected. On the inside I am a complete mess. I feel my palms begin to sweat. Huh, I didn't know vampires could still sweat. Klaus looks shocked to his core. I have never addmitted my feelings for him before. At least not out loud. I can tell his is contemplating this in his head. He is really deep in thought, so I take a risk. I grab the duffle bag and search inside. Sometimes I swear Damon is an idiot. Who leaves the extra set of keys in reach of the person locked up? I grab the shackles and insert the key inside. I slowly let the hackle fall to the ground and repeat the process with the next one. Once both are removed, Klaus stands up.  
"Caroline.." He begins. "I won't harm Mathew. Hell, I will even leave him alone, but right now, I am so angry with you. I don't know if I could handle going on a date with you. Just give me some time to think this through completly. Please, just give me some time." With his part said, Klaus leaves the room using his vampire speed. It's been five days since Klaus and I had our fight. The weird thing is I don't cry. Not one tear. When going to work, I don't even put in effort. I just am waiting for Klaus to talk to me. I basically laid my heart out on the table and he ignores it completely. It's not fair, but then again, life isn't fair. I walk to my section of tables in the grill and I see Mathew sitting there. The weird thing is he is sitting with Rebekah. "Hey Mathew" I say with a smile. I slowly turn to the other diner. "Rebekah" I say cooly.  
"Hey Caroline! I didn't know you worked here!" He said with a huge smile. "Yep" I reply "What can I get for ya?" Mathew orders a rootbeer and a burger, while Rebekah orders a water and a salad. "Coming right up" I finish with a smile Seven minutes later I am walking out with there orders. I place it in front of them and say "Anything else?"  
They both thank me and say no. Well Mathew thanks me.

My shift is finally over so I walk outside to my car. Leaning afainst the driver side door is no other than Klaus Mikaelson. I slow down a little bit, knowing this would be Ackward. I smile shyly and stand before him. He doesn't smile back just looks me over. If i say so myself, I look like shit. No makeup, hair thrown in a ponytail, dark circles under my eyes, and I can't even remember the last time I fed. Finally he snaps. "When was the last time you fed Caroline?" He says snobishly.  
I sigh and shrug my shoulders. He growls and grabs the keys from my hand that I fetched from my bag. He walks me over to the passanger side door and opens it and helps me in. He runs around the front of the car and hops in. He starts the car and begins backing out. I sigh slightly and rest my head against the window. Damn, I really am tired. I guess I dozed off because next thing I know I am jostled awake by Klaus picking me up bridal style in his arms. I grumble and bury myself deeper in his arms. He smells so nice. So masculine and woodsy. He walks to the front door and manages to open. He then lays me down on the coutch and walks into the kitchen. He comes back a minute later with a blood bag and pops of the cap and shoves it in my face. My instincts take over and I drain the bag, savoring the taste. He watches me for a moment before speaking.  
"I have my answer to your question. I thought a great deal these past few days about it, and I came to one conclusion. So, the answer to your question is..." 


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, but I hope you like my story!

Klaus And Caroline FanFiction

All In Caroline's POV

Chapter 12

"I have my answer to your question. I thought a great deal these past few days about it, and I came to one conclusion. So, the answer to your question is..."

...Yes Caroline, I will give you a chance. Being without you these past few days have been hell and I asked myself the same question over and over again. Would I regret not giving you a chance to see if this would work. And I came up with the same answer everytime. Yes I would regret it, so much." With that he grabs my face in his hands and kisses me. Not a kiss on the cheek no! Full blown kiss. He tastes like peppermint and I can't get enough of i. He slowly lays on top of me on the couch. The weight of him just makes me want him more. I begin unbuttening the button on his shirt. When the buttons are all undone, he rips his shirt off. He grabs my shirt and hastily rips it off me and throws it behind him on the couch. He grabs my legs and moves them around his hips. He then stands unruptly and makes his way to my bedroom. He lays me on my bed gentily. He kisses down my neck and I begin unbuttoning his pants. After a few minutes there are no more clothes. I realized to things after I reached my climax. One was I finally know what it means to make love because I never felt this way with Tyler. Two, I was completly in love with Niklaus Mikaelson. 


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, but I hope you like my story!

Klaus And Caroline FanFiction

All In Caroline's POV

Chapter 12- Sweet and Gentle

I woke up in the middle of the night. I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was 4:02 a.m. Then all of last nights events came rushing back to me. I then realized I had an arm curled around me, swooning me to a body. I turned around and was face to face with a sleeping Klaus. He looks so much younger and relaxed while he is asleep. Its hard to believe that this man in front of me has committed so many crimes. I am technically sleeping with a criminal. I gently remove Klaus' arm from my waist and get up to use the bathroom. I am walking through my bedroom when I suddenly trip and fall face flat on the ground. I hear a disgruntled groan and moving around in the bed and then all is quite. I look down at the offender that tripped me and realize it's Klaus' iPhone. The screen is lit up because of 2 missed calls from Rebekah. What shocks me isn't the fact that Rebekah is calling at four in the morning, no, it's the fact that I am Klaus' phone background. In the picture I am in my gown that Klaus bought me. It is a great contrast to my eyes and I am sipping a glass of champagne. I look relaxed and at ease and it makes me happy that he has this photo. If it was anyone else, I would be freaking out, but it's Klaus. I begin getting up to bring Klaus his phone. I imagine Rebekah is calling for an important reason. If someone called me at this time, and it was unimportant, I would have their head. I walk over to my bed to see Klaus' arm searching out for something. I then realize he is looking for me. I gently shake Klaus' shoulder and he slowly opens his eyes. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asks, clearing his throat half way through.  
"Your phone was going off." I hand him his phone and begin to walk away to my side of the bed, only to have an arm shoot around my waist and bring me down on top of Klaus. He buries his face into my neck while re-dialing Rebekah. "Nik, finally you answered! I was beginning to get worried someone kidnapped you or something!" Rebekah screeches into the phone. Klaus slowly shakes his head.  
"Was there something you needed, or were you just checking up on me?" Klaus deadpanned.  
"Oh yeah, where is the number for the maid. My friend and I made a mess in the kitchen." she replies.  
"Ugh, to much information Bekah. It's on the fridge." He replies.  
"Okay, nighty night Nik!" then she hangs up.  
He throws his phone on the ground and begins to turn me around to face him.  
"Hey" he begins. Then he starts sucking on my neck. "Klaus!" I gasp in shock! "Are you giving me a hickey!"  
"I want everyone to know who you belong to." He whispers huskily.  
"And if I may ask, who do I belong to?" I question.  
"Me." He then flips me onto my back and makes sweet slow love to me.


	13. Chapter 13

The End

I hope you guys enjoyed my story.

If you want me to write another one I would be happy to!

Message me!


End file.
